Lover's Quarrel
by FroggieG
Summary: IS the relatioship between Luke and Emma purely sibling or is there more


**My first Jessie story. I own nada. This just kind of came to me as I was trying to sleep. I wrote it at 4ish in the morning so if it sucks I'm sorry.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"LUKE!" I run down into the lobby holding one of my favorite outfits that I was going to wear on my date tonight. "LUKE… Tony have you seen Luke anywhere?" I give him the kindest smile I can muster.<p>

"N-no Emma I-I mean ma'am. No I haven't." Tony gives me a kicked puppy look. Tony is one of the kindest guys that I've known and I have always looked up to him as though he is my older brother.

Putting on my Brooklyn accent I say, "Tony don't worry about it. I will find Luke later and then kill him!" We both laugh. "So, you really haven't seen him?"

"Nope not today I haven't. Mind my asking but why are you so worked up looking for him?"

I let out a loud sigh and hold up what is left of my white top with a blue sweater cover along with the matching skirt, "He took this from my closet and let Mr. Kipling eat it."

"How do you know Luke did it? I mean you could have left it out and then Mr. Kipling could have thought it was for him. I bet it brings out his eyes." Tony gives me his award winning smile and I can't help but laugh.

"It has been hanging in my closet ever since Jessie helped me pick it out for my date that is tonight. The only time I take it out is when I put it on to make sure that it looks right. I don't want Josh to think I'm overdressed or under-dressed for that matter. Now what am I going to wear my outfit is ruined and I don't have another picked out. The date is in three hours how can I find a new outfit in three hours it took four just to pick this one out." By now I was hyperventilating.

Tony steps out from behind the front desk and hugs me, "Hey don't worry about it. I'm sure Jessie will find you something knew that you can wear. You will be going on your dating looking cuter than ever."

I finally got my breathing back to normal and raggedly let out that, "It is Jessie day off there is no way I will be able to get her to come in she is spending the day with her boyfriend and she said if there was any problems tell someone that was not her."

"She still going out with handy-man Hank is she?" A look of jealously comes across his face but a second later he shakes it off, "Anyway why is she still your nanny. I mean you are eighteen and Luke is seventeen Ravi and Zuri must what about sixteen and twelve. I think you could all take care of yourselves."

I start shaking my head, "The last time our parents thought that we ended up setting the room on fire and no one could remember the number for 911."

"It is 911 is it not, or did they change it like my cell phone number and now they keep getting calls from Suzie and her twelve cats."

I give Tony a weird look and say, "No we just all in to much shock to go get the phone and call. Luckily Jessie walked in and called. I don't know what we would do without her." I go lost in thought over my ruined outfit until I notice that Tony still has his arm around me. "Tony you are the kind of guy that tells the truth of how a girl looks in an outfit would you not?"

"Yeah I guess I would give a girl an honest opinion why do you ask?" I squeal and grab the arm that was still around me and drag him to the elevator.

"Thank you so much for saying you would help me! It means so much to me." I smile and Tony gives me a horrified look.

An hour and a half later I go through my sixteenth outfit that I am trying on for Tony to give his opinion on. I step out from behind the change curtain and twirl. "How do I look? Is it good enough for my date?" I was wearing skinny jeans along with a red and black top with a jean jacket over the top with a pair of heels.

"Hmmm… I'm not feeling the outfit Emma. I mean it is cute but it is more of a third date cute." I nod my head not sure he knew what he was talking about, but went to change into another outfit.

I leave my jeans on but take off the heels and put on my Ugg boots instead. As I look through my tops I hear the door open. "Tony if that is Luke will you kill him for me I couldn't get blood on my outfit it might send Josh the wrong idea."

I can't see Luke but I can hear annoyance in his voice as he speaks to Tony, "What are you doing in Emma's room alone while she is changing?"

"I was helping her pick out an outfit for her date. Since you apparently ruined the last one I was only trying to help out a friend. That is all."

"Well you shouldn't be in here with the door closed while she is changing it might send the wrong idea towards people." I role my eyes at looks comment and the keep analyzing my wardrobe sighing about to give up on what kind of type I would want to wear I see something out of the corner of my eye. I grab it and see that it is a rich violet V-cut neck line baby doll shirt that flowed down to my hips. It has a white sleeve less vest that goes over the top. I through it on and walk out from behind the curtain, "So how do I look." I hold my breath waiting for a response.

"Em, you look amazingly beautiful. Josh is on lucky guy to be going out with you. Just so you know if he hurts you I will beat him up. I know a guy who is part of the mafia he knows how to take care of a person if you know what I mean." I glance towards Luke who is giving me a look that I couldn't read. Ignoring him I laugh at Tony and run up and hug him for being such a great help. I was so glad to have him as a brother figure in my life.

A clearing of a throat cause for me to look up I see Luke still standing in my room and I glare at him. "Who said you could be in my room! You ruined my last outfit and there is no way you are getting your hands on this one." I glare at Luke some more than turn to Tony and give him a thank you letting go of our embrace.

"Emma you truly do look amazing I hope you have a great time on your dater. He will not be able to keep his eyes off of you. On second thought maybe you should change if that boy gets to hands just tell me and I will call my body no questions asked." We both laugh and I hit Tony in the shoulder since he is being such a goofball.

Luke clears his throat again and I send a glare over to him to see that he is glaring at Tony as though he is the most hated man on earth. I glance at Tony to see if he has noticed and I see that he has, "Luke is something wrong I didn't mean to do it I swear but you know if you wouldn't have ruined her last outfit this wouldn't be happening."

Now the steam is really coming out of Luke's ears his nostrils start to flare and he finally speaks, "Shouldn't you be in the lobby I don't know giving people their keys or holding open the door."

"Oh shit," Tony exclaims and runs out of my room the elevator. "Have fun on your date Emma." He calls out before the door closes and he is gone. I smile and laugh to myself then I remember Luke is still in my room and glance at him. He is giving that look again that I couldn't describe so instead of dwelling on what it was I start yelling at him. He ignores me and says that we are having tacos for supper. "It doesn't matter I'm not eating her I have my date remember."

"You are still going out with Joey. I thought you would have given up when you found your outfit."

"His name is Josh and there is no way I would cancel just because of a wardrobe malfunction that could have been prevented if someone had not touched my outfit." A face of what looks like jealously comes over his face but then it is gone as Tony's had when I mentioned Jessie and her boyfriend. Luke shrugs at me and walks out of the room as though he did nothing. I let out a sigh and sit down on my couch glaring at anything that I could pretending it was Luke's head and I was exploding.


End file.
